The invention relates generally to a lighted level tool for indicating the orientation of a structure or surface.
As is known in the art, level tools are used to indicate the orientation of a particular structure or surface with respect to a reference axis, such as a horizontal reference axis that is generally parallel to the horizon, a vertical reference axis that is perpendicular to the horizontal axis and is generally aligned with the direction of the force of gravity, or a reference axis having another orientation.
A typical level tool generally includes an elongated body that defines a pair of opposing, generally parallel working surfaces and one or more vial openings with bubble vials secured therein. The vials may be aligned in different directions relative to the working surfaces for indicating the orientation of a structure. For example, a plumb vial may be aligned in a direction perpendicular to the working surfaces, and a level vial may be aligned in a direction parallel to the working surfaces. As a result, when one of the working surfaces engages a generally vertical structure, an air bubble is generally centered within the plumb vial. Similarly, when one of the working surfaces engages a generally horizontal structure, an air bubble is generally centered within the level vial. However, certain work conditions, especially low light conditions, may decrease the visibility of the vials.
It is desirable to provide a level tool with a suitable strength and durability and an easy to read to vial.